37 Stitches
by EvoIIICE9A
Summary: Deidara's POV. Being stuck together for a mission, the relationship of hate is something that the two of them could only experience. [ItaxDei, ItaDei] [Warnings: Yaoi, Sexual Content, Death]


**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** Canon  
**Rating:** M**  
Word Count:** 8,482  
**Warnings:** Sexual content  
**Paring:** Itachi x Deidara  
**Summary:** Deidara's POV. Being stuck together for a mission, the relationship of hate is something that the two of them could only experience.

**Bonus Write Notes**: Back when I first got into fandom I remember in the Gundam Wing fandom song fics were a big thing. Do they even exist anymore? I think everyone has just gone to FST's to explain relationships. If you don't know what one is basically the lyrics of the song blend in with story wise to help explain the situation or the unspoken words.

This is my first writing as Deidara's POV rather than Itachi's since I am more accustomed to his character so if I sucked let me know -thumbs up-

**Song Used:** 37 Stitches by Drowning Pool (highly recommend it)

* * *

**37 Stitches**

Shimmering brightening flickers within the darkness lit the vast spaces room accentuating the surroundings, coming in and out of focus revealing the rocky crevices of the walls, the coarse natural walls of the internals of a cave where the meeting was taking it's place. This was not a gathering of all sorts like the normal call together that they were each accustomed to, only in company collectively to discuss strategic plans to further the quest that was set out of each of them but more of a personal liaison with only two of them gracing the presence of the space. One fiery orange haired male stood patiently awaiting the call in that he requested, only to wear it very thin with the lateness of the contact attempt.

A long breathed sigh out loud signalling the point where it had started to break, just as the air was about to be drawn back into his lungs the holographic image of one vibrant blonde shimmered into focus to stand in front of the human form in the shadows, the swirls of his light eyes speaking his displease for the long wait. "Your..."

"I know I know, un. Standing out in the middle of the street is not where I want to leave my body open for anyone to poke at" His tone promoted smugness to it, pushing forth his high self confidence not even faltering in the eyes of his so called Leader. He had been partnered with Sasori for way too long to know the complaints of keeping others waiting when called upon, in fact it was fun to play on to rile them up.

But his one bright red haired companion had long since left the plain of existence in a most aberrant death, that human body that he had stripped himself of years ago was now joined by the artificial one that he had created for himself and therefore left the Iwa-nin partnerless. The idea was entertaining alone, not feeling no sorrow from his passing, they weren't friends merely slung together out of selection except there was a mutual understanding there with their appreciations working towards a common goal but there was nothing more.

Since that time he had learnt a new hate not believing the rumours that had been circling about a new member, the peace and quiet from bickering was welcoming and the need to work around their standards was troublesome. Unfortunately he never expected to be jammed on babysitting duty suffering from the most childish of all partners, constantly having to carry his weight around literally consumed by the uselessness of his newly designated partner. How he hoped this call was to tell him that he was going to be in a permanent state of being solo. "You are to rendezvous in Ame no Kuni and proceed to Yukigakure" Travelling oh nothing to worry about then, he had walked so much that the aching feet from a trek that long didn't phase him one bit, at least there was no mentioning of a partner... rendezvous. Never mind. Opening mouth in instant retaliation arms tucked between each other with a huff of defiance, Deidara's words were silenced with the joining of another party to the conversation. So the lucky person who he was getting stuck with was finally decided to show himself.

"I want this done efficiently, we are not looking to make our presence known"

Ludicrous, he wasn't even being talked down to by Pein for his lateness, why was he singled out? "Nothing to worry about. I am the expert of infiltration, un" Deidara talked himself up and he had the right to do so. He had secured the Ichibi on his own while others hadn't produced anything remotely productive and he wasn't some weak useless Jinchuuriki either but the Kazekage. He should have permanent vacation time for that instead of going off with some incompetent other to do scut work. "Just don't get in my..."

No! Anyone but him, give him back his most childish and incompetent person in the world and he would gladly taken him in as an accepted partner but not him. The newly holographic image in focus brightly revealing the hateful glare of scarlet that threw Deidara off his game play temporarily, the one person that he truly despised through every dealing that he had with Akatsuki... Uchiha Itachi. The growl on his name callously didn't draw his attention over to him, blatantly ignored only to be acknowledged when it was at his own convenience, did he even knew that he existed at all?

_Do you see me, __Sittin__ here_

More silenced words with retaliations shot down in flames by their order giver, the warning to keep his anger under check but Deidara was never one to just quietly take to what others commanded of him taking for granted that he was in a pseudo form where nothing would be able to hurt him. "Anyone but him. If you want discretion then going solo is much wiser, un" The notion was logical in its own since two always attracted second looks over one, the ridiculous pairings that they had been forced into to compliment the skills of each member only to be a downfall within battle, one loss of life was acceptable returning life to normal while two shook the foundations of their group as minimal as it was already. It seemed like a rational idea in the eyes of one.

The others didn't see the judiciousness shooting the idea straight down, their Leader stating that he wasn't in the mood to be listening to Deidara's outbreaks for the day being under pressure to hasten the process to proceed with his plans, other forces coming down on them hard wanting to cease it before it had the chance to be implemented. No one was willing to listen to him, so quintessential of them all.

An aggravated agreement accepting the union between them allowing them to proceed in discussions, the mission low rate as it was for tracking and location retrieval of information needed to push a capture closer, Deidara took in every piece of information against will, rather wanting to depend on the moment than calculating courses prior, rolling his eyes and turning away from the Uchiha who just stood there. Shifted sight to glance at him every so often taking further notes against him discreetly, the eye piece he wore giving him the perfect view of him to analyse anything that was needed from him, having done so many times in the past to break down the weaknesses of the instigator of the renown massacre of the predominate clan in Konoha, chipping away at him until they were left alone with Pein finishing his speech.

No need to advance closer in on him being that they were only images resonating in the darkness, whatever he said would be clearly heard with the mental link between them. "So am I waiting here or coming to you?" he asked wanting to know the specifics, as much as he wanted to pass him by the response for doing so was something that he didn't want to deal with, unless his ears were stuffed full of cotton wool.

Stillness came from the quiet Uchiha with not a syllable spoken from those snake lips making the plans between them unclear, finally receiving some kind of look over at his direction from the inconsiderable shifting of his head only to show those damn eyes over the high neck collar cloak of the Akatsuki uniform. The imaging of him started hazing in and out of focus to iridescent rhythmically fading into the darkness leaving Deidara by himself in the empty cave. "Arrogant bastard" he grumbled, vanishing out to return to his own form. Did he think he was a mind reader or something? A simple explanation would have been courtesy except he still wanted to leave him hanging to find out in his own way but then again, did he really expect anything else from him? Of course not.

_Waiting for you, To say anything_

In a wide space filled with the bustle of busy people moving on with their lives at a fast pace, not one of them took another look at the one standing in the middle of the city centre, the vibrant red and outlined white stood out over the dark letting anyone who had even heard of them known, not one of them cared that he was in their domain. Just another wandering nin passing through to them just like fleeting art, the most beautiful of them all only to be remembered for times of greatness. Those eye catching moments that stand out in history to be looked back upon with mixed reactions, nothing like longevity where it would always be admired until it grew tiring of seeing the same thing time and time again.

The thunderous bellow up in the darkening skies signifying the oncoming storm, cumulus clouds compiling bringing forth the impending rain opening up the heavens sprinkling light water droplets on top of his head. People scattered running for shelter escaping the natural artistic show that lit the horizon up with shades of purple and blue but he wasn't going to take cover letting the heavier ran beat down, tilting his head back to watch the translucent streams that roll over his face. The ephemeral grace of it all, how he wanted to be just like that, remembered for those diminutive instances in time that will forever be memorable. Nothing lasted forever.

Light brushing against his side brought him back from the daze of staring, looking down at who had hit him in the pass by only to see the same attire wore by him. Guessed that mean he was coming to him. "You took your time! I'm drenched, un" the blonde scoffed setting off behind his partner, kicking up his steps while he put his wide brimmed shelter over his soaked locks.

He was really stuck with him for the duration of the mission wasn't he, this became more of the reality taking those steps outside of the city limits to head towards their destination, chilled to the bone with the frigid breeze that followed with the passing storm. His long arms pulled into the oversized sleeves of his cloak to press against his exposed skin between the netting looking towards the natural heating powers of body temperature only to shiver more from the rigid goose bumps. Still Itachi looked content walking just that few paces ahead of him drenched just as he was but showing no signs of it. No matter what angle he tried to look at it everyone lead to the same conclusion, scuffing his shoes along to gravel with a drag of his feet. This seriously sucked.

_Head hung low, __Kickin__ stones down  
__Down the road to hell now_

There was only so much quiet he could take especially when it came in the form of a cold shoulder from the other, ignoring his existence as usual, so heartless that he never showed any kind of emotions towards anyone except when it came to the name of the one he had left alive uttered in an update of his position, being how he was a threat to their cause and getting a reaction from the other. There were no close bonds with anyone neither one of them the type to want friendships, mutual understanding was all that was achievable and could be expected however there was something inside Deidara that burned every time the ex Konoha-nin was in his vicinity.

Every endeavour to break the silence involved him talking to himself even about Itachi although he was not included in the conversation making his complaints loudly known trying to get a rise out of him, still not budging all the way to the limits of the next village over, their destination for the night for a stop over to recuperate for the next day. He was always so damn efficient never living in the moment, structured down to the core not wanting to take chances, it pissed him off. Accommodations were purchased for the night including a warm meal and the use of the bathhouse to settle the weary toll of the day thanks to the budget that was allocated by their self proclaimed accountant, nothing too extravagant but enough to live comfortably off. The warm bath was what Deidara was looking forward to the most not waiting for any stupid thing that Itachi wanted him to do or be involved in, running straight out towards the steam filled huts and stripped the frozen wet clothes off his back almost diving into the hot water, keeping his calmness about him enough to slip into the liquid and straight under bringing his temperature up to a suitable level.

The tautness and friction of the days melted away along with the dirt and grime with a forceful exhausted groan sinking down to his neck, resting his head against the edge closing his eyes too somnolent to even move the think clump of hair that clung over his nose that irritated it. Easily he could have slept in there with the perfect temperature of the room but there was someone else who wasn't going to allow him that, imperceptible footsteps splashing in the puddles on the floor stopping with the movement of water rushing around him. A peek through his cracked eyelids looking at the towel clad male in front of him testing the temperature with his foot before he got in, underneath those heavy layers of exterior lie the immaculate body, the structure, the flawlessness of his skin betting he never was injured in a battle, the symmetrical layout of muscles, not one thing out of place on his body. He was exact in every way, the only thing throwing the balance off was the twisted swirls of his tattoo on his upper arm, one of the objects that tied him to his former village. Every damn thing was faultless about him.

Nothing more was said between them since conversation with the anti-social one was next to impossible and that was only if you got an answer that didn't ooze with the underlying superiority complex that he had and that trait no one could stand even if they didn't say it directly to him. Still Deidara was willing to try even if it was to get under his skin, rising knifed hand splashing water at him spraying mist across the invisible barrier between them wetting the pastel flesh of his face. "You need to lighten up, un. It's not always about business you know. Just looking at your is making my muscles cramp up" He leant forward to break into that private space that he held so dearly, getting up close and personal with the reserved male smirking at him to provoke some kind of backlash being actions or words.

...Still nothing.

_Waiting for you, To say anything, Anything_

The rest of the night spent separately disbanding after cleaning to move to their prospective actions, Deidara ate down on a hearty warm meal that closely resembled the home cooking of his family of past, the ones that left you with that deep feeling of fulfilment and that tingling pleasant feeling that would have heated the frosted ice around the heart of most cold hearted individuals. Itachi he doubted that he even had a heart inside of him.

Last calls were made signalling the closing of business leaving the drunkards to file out one by one to return home, Deidara moving through to head back to the lodgings to sleep the rest of the time away waiting for the early morning wake up from the Uchiha who would want to move at daybreak knowing his luck. All the lanterns were off inside the room, a slight stumble of a footstep hopping forward to keep his balance with articles of clothing beginning to come off in the blind strip for bed not willing at all to sleep in his still damp clothes. Carefully they were hung over whatever he could find, locating the bed by walking straight into it still a little tipsy from the few alcoholic beverages that he had consumed for the night.

Sighing into the gentle caress of the soft mattress closing his eyes hugging the pillow, Deidara felt content enough to slip into sleep only to be firmly rejected with a shooting jab to the gut. A few choice words in retaliation clutching the wounded spot taking note that he was not alone in the bed, knowing exactly who he was next to him not wanting him there at all. In his own mind this was his place to sleep for the night and the matter of who was there first wasn't going to be a question only to be swayed by the peaceful warm body sleeping beside him with a gently murmur during a roll over to meet his face. Mixtures of cocktail concoctions and devious nature wanted to play around to see how perfect Itachi really was, dropping his cold hands onto the sleeping belly pressing against toned hardened muscle, tracing light fingertips working up to his chest snickering softly to himself. If only he knew what he was doing to him then there could be a good chance that he would not be living to see tomorrow.

However he wasn't willing to stop either in a trance from the touch of skin underneath him allowing a tongue to press against the taunt flesh, roaming freely later to blame it on the uncontrollable nature of his hands using the excuse that they had a mind of their own of course nothing more than a lie. Even the natural secretions of his body tasted unspoiled, the taste buds of his left hand trembling in anticipation for taking it further, Deidara closing his eyes with a soft moan feeling the sensations pulsating through his body from the receptors in his hands. Cautiously his hand moved further down his naked form finding the boundaries of his pants, knowing that they would have been there being how reserved Itachi was normally, sleeping naked raw wouldn't be his style but it was enough to push past the obstacle to take what he was craving, pressing his lips into the others deeply.

It wasn't so much of attraction that he was feeling towards him but more of the want to prove his supremacy over him, wanting him to be the one who was lower than him for a change. He wanted to the one to make him realise that he wasn't going to be the victor.

_I know you are the only one  
__A little taste of heaven_

Lips parted unconsciously against his only to cause another reaction in his body, a deep groan of enjoyment knowing that he the result of it all, sliding a gentle tongue between those luscious lips precisely getting what he wanted. It was dangerous knowing that he could be caught at any moment which only heightened the excitement, massaging the lazy muscle with his own with no retort back, pulling out with a grin but still keeping his mouth close, moving back just to keep them together.

Azure eyes suddenly shot open in an instant sobering reaction reefing his head back trying to escape the brusque pain, snapping back elastic and tumbling onto the floor flat on his back tasting blood down the back of his throat. Inquisitive fingers dabbed at his bottom lip wiping metallic liquid onto his tips wincing at the puncture marks that weren't there previously, attacked by the sleeping male next to him. "Why did you do that for, un!" Deidara yelled picking himself up off the floorboards, spitting blood down removing the excess.

He wasn't expecting an answer, maybe a grunt or some kind of physical violence only to be stunned when he heard the breath in from the opening of his mouth. "Do you usually molest people in their sleep?" The tone was flat but with the inspiring conceit knowing that he had once again succeeded to reduce him into nothing more than a mockery.

Deidara wasn't the type to go down without a fight regardless of the situation he had got himself to, he would prove himself in those callous eyes, he would defeat them and show him what it was like to be in his position. "Why don't you just admit that you have a hard on over me ever since that day you know that you have wanted me, un. You just can't get me out of your mind" the blond snapped climbing to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The fact was it was the reverse, speaking his own obsession over him just wanting that one chance to show that he was not that person who he saw.

_You know I am The only one__  
Your bitter taste of hell_

A shift of the body laying on the bed to move upright sitting up with his legs handing over the edge, reaching over and turning the lantern on the side table to a dim radiance so each other could be clearly seen. Those venomous eyes narrowing towards the blonde in a unsympathetic glare apathetic with accusations towards him but the taunts didn't stop given the look that was being received, provoking him further for a reaction just to show that he was right and he would snap at any moment to take it out on him, he wanted him to lose that cool composure that he always had.

"Whatever fantasy you have built up in your mind is a misconception. Now go to sleep"

No movement from the position for him to settle back down into slumber just as he had commanded of him to do, instead he continued to stare at him more than likely his own attempt to get him to obey but that damned look that he had wouldn't make someone as defiant as him move, in fact it was egging him on further to drive him crazy. But there was no words to promote the deviousness in him instead something else had taken its hold, the constant mocking that he showed before him belittling everything that was uttered, he would make sure that he would feel that even if he had to do it forcefully.

A sudden pounce to knock him back down onto the bed pinning his shoulders down, not even a complaint from the Uchiha when his head smashed against the wall from the close proximity of the horizontal length. The tone of his spiteful with no seduction at all, this was serious now, no more playing. "Do you know what I want from you?"

"...Your death?"

The reply threw Deidara off a bit not knowing what he was really talking about, becoming more evident from the cold steel pressed against his neck deeply begging to slice through flesh with the diamond edged angles able to sever through anything like butter and that would be his neck. Growling at the upper hand that Itachi got on him once again Deidara backed off shuffling off the bed and back to his feet, standing with his arms crossed in waiting for what was going to happen next, turning his head away in a sulk.

It wasn't long until the room went back into darkness and the gentle breathing of sleep was heard again from the Uchiha drifting back into the lucid state of sleep still holding the kunai in his hand outstretched from his head safe from injury. If his guard was down now he would be able to take it all from him and end that pathetic arrogant existence, that's if he even lowered it feeling the hair on his neck stand on end just knowing that his motions were detected by him. But there is another way, one way that wouldn't escape. Every since that moment he had trained his body in secret to counteract the attacks that would be thrown at him waiting for the day when he would finally be able to bring them into place for the final slap against that self-righteous cheek.

A temperate hand positioned against his chest caressing the intricate woven thread that held the beast together, tracing each bump with precision knowing exactly where they were located and the direction they laid. If only to release it to let it bare its teeth and snarl towards the world but he had made that decision long ago not to use it unless it was required knowing the consequences of releasing it with only one purpose at hand, challenging the one who he would open that gates to, consuming them in the final act taking them down to the grim depths of hell forever to be in each others company.

_Your eyes scream the end is __creepin__ in__ on__ me__  
37 stitches to keep the pain in_

Concealed in the darkness was the other bed that he had been searching, taking its shelter climbing under the covers and tugging them over his head ignoring the knowledge that the Konoha-nin was in the room with the intent of murder. He wouldn't budge unless he did anything to push him to it, what was it that he said? Useless waste of energy with pointless killing. Pointless that what he was to him, not even deserving to be executed like a dog that served no purpose anymore. Most would have seen that as a great sign that they were needed so therefore kept living to continue that requirement, not Deidara knowing that his purpose was for humiliation, unspoken amid only the fundamental actions and mannerisms revealed the truth of deliberation.

The want for sleep tugged at him causing the short yawns snuggling down into the pillow again, hugging a tight hold on it waiting for the nightmare of that day to take him into the realm of no return. Even in his sleep he couldn't escape those cold-hearted eyes, whenever he closed his eyes they were there, forever living in the hellish dream known as Uchiha Itachi.

_I know you are the only one__  
On the darkest side of the sun_

Days of travel to move forth to Yukigakure started to take its toll on their body with the decreasing in temperature due to the arctic climate, pit stops for sleep and lodgings were becoming hard to come by form the disperse of towns along the way taking temporal shelter in any place they could find out of the harsh elements. Each was at the point of wanting that good nights rest to quell all aches that the body was suffering, Deidara taking it the hardest out of the two with his lithe frame chilling him down to the bone that even the extra articles of clothing they had picked up in a previous stop for the impending conditions didn't help at all, hiding his arms underneath the mass layers in search for any kind of warmth only to be rejected from the numb skin.

His complaints were on deaf ears regardless of how loud they became, hand raised in silence to get him to cease talking stating that they were in the territory of the ones they were after and he didn't want their simple mission to resort to bloodshed for no necessary reason. If only he listened to what he was saying instead of brushing it off as normal complaints being that it was becoming bothersome to even move, each footstep brought great pain from the limbs ceasing up on him restricting fast movement, sinking down deeper into the endless snow fields pushing of the disorientation of the white blending in with darkness before his eyes.

Another raised hand brought him to a grinding halt this time more serious than the ones that he had been subjected to previously, the lower stance of the Uchiha showed that the time had come for what they had been sent for. Between the fog of the blazing snow storm was the base that was awaiting their arrival, only a few guards patrolling the area suspiciously giving the illusions that they were carrying on with a normal's day patrol but even Deidara could tell differently, someone had tipped them to their location. Willing his arms to move, the frozen appendages slipped inside the satchels at his side to feed the waiting mouths, hungry for the contents of clay inside preparing for the ambush that threatened them. It was his time to shine being the first and most likely only active mission that they had been out together one, he would see that his art was greater than anything that he could produce.

_Follow the pop of sweet __whistlin__  
Got it down to bat by __the wrong hand_

Predictable as ever displaying half rate tactics in ensnaring that was the same level of what was taught during training as a Genin, the five shinobi landed down on hard feet circling them trying to box them in thinking that they were going to get the advantage from the amateur move. A brief glance over at Itachi to see what move he was going to take met with look back which was all he needed to make the first move, dropping the self guiding spiders that into the layers of snow that made their way towards their targets to take position at their feet waiting for the impending signal to break the silence into unadulterated chaos. There was no need to worry about the other that was back to back with him knowing very well that he would be taking care of himself with not a second thought towards him so that was exactly what he was going to do, raising two fingers underneath the thick cloak grinning widely at the two in his immediate direction yelling out the words signifying the battle start.

The cries of chaos tantalised his ears from the devastating cries of the attackers, falling into the snow turning the pasty white a memorizing shades of red, each one of them unable to retaliate now missing the limbs that were needed to move, nothing more than rolling around screaming the song of agony until their life dwindled away from blood loss. Quiet infiltration was deathly boring loving the harmonious sounds of destruction so much better and this he was going to prove that he didn't need no help in, splitting up from his partner and heading straight into the compound without a second look back or knowledge of what was waiting for him.

No need. He was invincible surviving everything that had come at his direction including that loud mouth Jinchuurki and that stolen Sharingan user even while inflicted with the damage from the Ichibi host, going through the reattachment of limbs to continue on for another day. That was easy compared to tortures of the past just as this would be. Sights lost off the other with the separated paths met with the new wave of fighters that wanted to take him on, flooding around him like pests that had to be stomped on quickly because they became too much of an nuisance. Structural damage to the walls sent the heavy handed brickwork down on top of them crushing their frail bodies underneath, Deidara jumping on top of the fallen frame wiping the smeared entrails off his boot removing one lot of pests only to be followed by another swarm, then another, all emerging from the never ending hive ahead. That was needed to be smoked out killing them right at their source.

There was no chance in hell that Deidara would ever admit that the choices he made were incorrect but this time a quick curse at the amount waiting for the strike was overwhelming outnumbered greatly compared to what was outside. He would not give up so easily he was going to prove to them all, prove to him that they were the ones who needed him, succeeded by more pleas only to be silenced by engulfing flames cutting the field down by half. He wasn't getting much information from them at all at the rapid rate they were dying off so the other would have to be reliant on that, leave him to do the grunt work while he took the glory of the kill. How magnificent it would...

Sharp pain in his shoulder knocked the blonde back continued to be forced into the solid surface behind him, biting his lip and gasping looking down at the metal length protruding his shoulder right in the joint rendering it immobile. Not the arms again... couldn't they aim for the legs or some other body part with the extensive work already done only to one day lost the limbs all together with no chance to repair the damage. Did they expect him to scream out? Not a chance that was going to happen, grinning manically at the end of the sword lifting his body off from its held position to push the blade deeper through his shoulder gliding easily once the blood spurted out from the back. Nerves had long since been served in the part so no pain could be receipted nothing more than flesh, blood and bone, the tugging on muscle told the brain that it was being twisted viciously to tear the wound open further, laughing in the face of death not afraid for a second.

Blood loss was another thing to agonize about given the hole that was in him, a rapid kick the gut of the enemy sent him flying back ripping the object out of him, stumbling back on his lost footing to crash into the wall still chuckling from amusement. He could hear the words of the ascendant already echoing in his head telling him how futile he was, how he couldn't be so reckless, parched frozen lips muttering for him to shut up not wanting to hear him say it again, falling to the side with closed eyes shivering. He wasn't going to hear them.

_Close my eyes for the chance of a better view__  
Close my ears so I couldn't hear you_

Sounds of footsteps charging towards him became harder to hear blocked by the pounding inside of his head, feeling each pulse from his heart expelling more of the vital liquid out of his body soaking into the black fabric. The scuttling clay creatures kept them at bay creating a land mine effect to reject them from coming closer to finish the job, shrill screams with another foot blown off in a failed attempt being the only thing stopping them. Soon it would be pointless with death advancing closer pushing it away with silent murmurs for help, not wanting to go out like a framed still portrait to forever to be pondered upon causing reactions of what ifs.

Darkness drawing him in closer unable to fight it away no matter how much he clawed at it, focusing on the cries to stay conscious only to lose the battle at a rapid rate, cracking his eyelids open to take a final look at the destruction that he had caused to take him to the after life. Navy blurred through his lashes in front of his face from the break in the barrier allowing one of them to bypass leaving him vulnerable for the assault. Heated hands cupped the side of his frozen cheek lifting his head up cradling it firmly while the blue haze crouched down in front of his sight, bringing a flash of crimson that stood out predominantly over pale skin.

"...Itachi?" he breathed in question while his body elevated into a strong embrace.

Not a word was spoke that he could hear only making assumptions on who it was, like he would come to his rescue anyway betting he was long gone to claim the glory of the retrieval without a care in the world that he was there injured and fading. A call for his name once again to go unanswered succumbing to the close to caring touch, slumping against the sturdy chest that became his pillow until the shadows engulfed him.

Is that really you? Tell me.

_I'm waiting for you, I'm waiting for you  
__To say Anything, Yeah! _

Through the surrounding obscurity he could have swore that he was moving, not at a fast pace but at a steady walk for maybe a couple of hours unable to tell at all really being that he was out of it, the mind playing tricks on him just to let him know that he was still alive. And that was if he truly was in the land of the mortal, always imagining his hell to be back in that room surrounded by the two others looking on while those deep blood red eyes spitefully staring at him through the dawning light of day caught in his illusion forever. Thoughts influenced dreams placing him back at that day again, his own creation constricting his movements to struggle with no effect except for the crushing against his bones. Come closer and then we will see who is worried about blowing themselves up, only if I take you with me.

The fine line between reality and dream began to blur influenced by the noises around him, splintering his eyes open unhurriedly letting them rise coming face to face with bright ruby orbs staring at him, fingers gripping around the collar of his shirt dragging that mocking face straight down to him with a heated glare, snarling at the proximity he was in. "I am going to kill you one of these days, un" the injured Iwa-nin stated not fully aware except it was the truth that he had locked away.

Not even a fight back from Itachi who only pulled the snagged fingers away to lay them back down at his side, shrugging when he moved away to go back to the crackling fire he was previously tending to before someone wanted to start groaning restlessly coming back from the state of sleep. "Don't move you're hypothermic from blood loss" he mumbled poking the growing flames with a stick making them dance untamed. The time spent in the below freezing weather had taken its toll as well, there was no denying that.

Rolling his eyes and huffing Deidara defied him and sat up, almost flopping straight back down except his hands found the uneven texture of the ground crushing his eyes back closed from the sudden stabbing pain through his cranium, hypothermia wasn't the only thing that was effecting him from the lost fluids. "How long was I out?" he asked still refusing to lie back down.

A gentle hand pressed against his chest to recline him to a laying position pressing weight against his hips to restrict any attempt to rebel against him once again, cautiously pulling away the bandages strapped around his chest and shoulder examining the wound ignoring all hisses from the blonde regarding his pain. It wasn't the injured limb, even he knew that but soreness did travel. "A few hours" he stated snapping the stretching material back into position, pulling the cloak back up over his shoulder to retain the body heat trapped underneath however the clamminess of his forehead was another issue even after all the time he had his rugged up his temperature still was below normal.

Deidara's eyes widened when the netted shirt from the male sitting on top of him was stripped off his body to be tossed to his side, standing up off him to slide the elastic over his hips pushing them down to his ankles also kicked out of the way leaving him baring his natural form at him. "Who is molesting who now, un!" he protested squirming to get away from the one who dropped down to his knees at his feet.

Sliding his head underneath the cloak that has became his blanket, Deidara could feel his chest press against his legs moving upwards rudely being told that not only was his stripped of his shirt for medical reasons but also of his pants that were clearly not for that reason at all. The struggle continued even after he was face to face with him caught under the heavier weight of the other, abruptly silenced with shocked eyes opening, gradually closing lazily feeling the warmth against his body, the vehemence that was inside his mouth. Groaning softly his arm hooked around the back of his neck catching the flowing ponytail crushing his lips down hard against his.

_I know you are the only one__  
A little taste of heaven_

The scars of battle were not the only things that he would be returning with feeling the teeth embed into his neck to tear the flesh open allowing the blood to freely ooze out of the small puncture holes, stinging at the tip of the tongue that wriggled around lapping at the liquid that caused him to moan. Soften caring touches were not his style being the crazed person that he was, it only bore him more than anything else however the Uchiha knew what buttons to push and where to do it forcing a loud cry out of him as his backside stretched around him.

Body heat was the best remedy for anyone with below normal temperature, taken too far and it could cause an adverse effect while letting it drop too low could be detrimental, his was being brought back to the nominal level gradually only to be tipped further over the scale in strangled moans, not letting go of the neck to keep him close. Deidara didn't want intimacy so why was he doing it to him? He hated him more than anything in this world yet he was lusting after him, his legs interlocked around the other's thigh making sure he couldn't escape while the other guided him to what he wanted all within a fiery kiss, moistened muscles playing the game of cat and mouse inside the hot hideout.

After all this time he wanted to prove how much he wanted to be greater than him only to be drawn into this, utterly dominated by him unable to win, submitting to him in a whim. He was weak no matter what he told himself, he was the driving force to keep that fire stoked not being allowed to dwindle into amber. "Just remember that I loathe you, un" came the firm reminder from the blonde despite the way it was purred reaching towards the end of the passion. A final scream that echo through the mountain side cabin that was chosen for the lodgings for the night, ending the temporal union between them, breathless from exhaustion rolling cold sweat off their bodies until the peak of pleasure became too much for the injuries leaving the blonde panting to a hushed breath, passed out in a serene doze.

Changing weight replaced with material cover when Itachi moved off him, tugging his clothes back on and huddling near the fire missing the cloak that was being used as comfort underneath the sleeping body. "I wouldn't expect different" he muttered watching the delicate flames in an answer to his previous statement.

_You know I am The only one__  
Your bitter taste of hell_

The mission ended as successful as it could have been with the information retrieved that had been sort out, one causality of war with the strapped arm of the blonde easing the pain of the stab wound with no doctor around anymore to sew him back together this time from the state of the diminishing members known as Akatsuki. Due praises that they were to receive were given from the breaking information returned making Pein happy but not giving them a large head of ego with a simple statement about it to leave them be but in Deidara's eyes this was not a flourishing mission being he was the one that was injured to only be rescued by him.

After everything was said the room disbanded to leave the two of them alone in their forms, the flickering fading out with partners requests for them to hurry back up at their sides, the bumbling fool wanting his Deidara-senpai back so they could go out exploring again. Each prospective partner was in the opposite direction of the others so this would be the time that they would split from their temporary assignment to continue on as if nothing had ever happened. There was nothing to speak about that moment, in the heat of the moment fervour was always to be swept under the rug like nothing had happened and this would be the situation between them.

"How about a goodbye kiss, un" the clay welding member sneered, taking that step in closer smacking the lips on his hands together expressing what his mouth was not going to.

No answer at all except for the back at that still faced away from his direction, words getting him to stop his retreat mid step to glance over his shoulder back at the Iwa-nin pouting at this unchanged attitude. He just wanted him to say anything to him no matter what it was, abuse him, taunt him, retaliate in any way instead of just staring at him. Those eyes were something that he could never get used to always mocking him in some way or another, nothing since that day had changed with the words they spoke enough to cripple someone for life, kill them exactly where they stand. Consistent persistence of questions wanting an explanation on why it happened then, lastly getting the answer that he sort. "I did what was necessary under the circumstances" He was a necessity that needed to be 'done' in that situation?

Deidara was foolish enough to believe that change would be the normal progression of life. No longer a human being at all but an object that needed protecting for the accomplishment of the operation. Change was wasted never deem himself worthy in his eyes, forever to be rubbish and never recognised for his true talent or for him as a person despite how much he tried to get under his skin. Provoked actions couldn't sway him in any way shape or form but this would be his way that he could prove to him that he had what it took to be in the same league as him, to be able to walk beside him, to be able to defeat him and take him down into his death.

That time swiftly arrived for them being back together once again, this time in each other's existence so the looks over at the Uchiha could be clearly seen instead of the discreet ones that he subjected him to. "I'm going after Sasuke, un" As expected a few muttered gasps from the others not even they had faith in him to do his job efficiently, his hand rubbing over his chest feeling the confined monster below the thick woven fabric. Don't worry that will still be saved for you.

Words spoken were enough to catch his attention firmly fixated on him in an exchange between one another, yeah you heard right I am going to kill your brother. I would prove that my art is superior. This was his chance to shine, capturing the kyuubi's before were only fleeting moments that reflected the task that was set out for them, this time it was personal, telling the others about his hatred for the surviving Uchiha for taking out Orochimaru to cover up the truth of it all.

This was all for him.

_Your eyes scream the end is __creepin__ in__ on__ me__  
37 stitches, 37 stitches, Yeah!_

The news of the battle that were raging between two was conveyed rapidly, everyone was interested on the progress of the Sound pupil being the spanner in the gears that he was. The details were sketchy but the basic overview of it was told with the drawn out battle of equal proportions , each of them going head to head matching each move with another until it came down to one final moment between the two, exhausted and close to the edge throwing out the last of their arsenal with Deidara having one last card up his sleeve.

Fatigued, he winced from existing scars wrenching at the stitching that kept the lips of the mouth splayed across his chest pursed together, easily torn from his body to reveal his greatest masterpiece, the one that he had never intended to use on anyone except for him. Even the eye he had trained to combat that bastards Sharingan was defeated but this one would end it all and there was no chance to escape, not content with the way it had played out however he wouldn't let an Uchiha get the better of him with their taunting eyes.

Clay fed to the mighty beast digested into his system feeling the chakra build to great heights feeding his body the euphoric state of adrenaline, smirking widely at the shocked one in front of him. No longer was it the brat that he wanted to kill for recognition, it was only him. How do you like me know Itachi? We will go to hell together. The final display of art with a catchphrase, his fleeting moment of beauty put on display for everyone to witness, his last message to his tormentor. Within a blinding flash the blast wiped out the radius of the surrounding area taking everything around him in a magnificent fireball, the huge flaming status of his art that diminished into nothing more than a smouldering pile of ashes leaving behind the only trail of his existence.

"Can you believe the way he is carrying on about him. Mourn his loss... pfft, he shouldn't have run off so hot headed about it. And your brother, you got to be glad about that, that explosive moron did his job for once at least"

A soft mutter under his breath "Idiot" glancing away down at the dirt on the ground, congealing into sediments of clay with the harsh rainfall. Itachi crouched down and scooped up a small amount, closing his fist on it as he rose back to his feet pushing more pressure against it with every step forward crushing it in the palm of his hand. "My brother isn't dead" he spoke more assertively head held high strengthening his position again, the mound of clay slipping from his grasp to shatter across the rocks of the road, melting away from the running water dispersing it back to the state of sand.

...But he was.

_I know you are the only one__  
On the darkest side of the sun_


End file.
